lesmiserablesshoujocosettefandomcom-20200213-history
To the Light of the Future
To the Light of the Future is the 44th episode of the series. It is the ultimate episode of the series, with all of The Friends of the ABC dying at the barricade, except for Marius, who is saved by Jean Valjean. Also in this episode, Valjean spares Javert's life and lets him go free, much to Javert's confusion and denial that a former criminal could change into a benevolent person. Synopsis The episode picks up where the previous one left off--there is a lull in activity at the barricade after Gavroche was shot and supposidly died to all at the barricade; Marius in particular is saddened over the boy's apparent death, feeling as if he has failed Éponine in protecting her younger brother. Meanwhile, at the Rue de l'Homme Armé, Gavroche, who is now running a fever, is being treated by the local doctor as Toussaint and Cosette look on with concern. The doctor notes the boy's strong will to live, and that he will fine as soon as his fever subsides, much to the women's relief. The doctor also states that Gavroche will be under their care now--his dressings will need to be changed, his head cooled down, and his sweat dried--to which Cosette responds that she will do anything to make him feel better. Cosette then remarks her sisterly relationship to Gavroche, and how the situation would have been much worse, had Chou Chou not saved Gavroche from the barricade. As Cosette applies a new damp cloth to Gavroche's forehead, Toussaint expresses her desire for Cosette to not repeat her action of running into the streets, noting that she was worried. Cosette apologies, and Toussaint reassures that Valjean will return, recalling the time he returned after the incident at the Gorbeau House. Cosette agrees, also assuring that Marius will return safely. Back at the barricade, the battle begins again. Just as the Friends of the ABC rush in to return fire, Valjean stops them, noting that the army's plan may be trying to deplete their ammunition supply. The group comply, and agree to only attack when the army approach the barricade; in the meantime, they plan on adding further defenses to the windows Corinthe as a contingency plan for when the barricade gets destroyed by the cannon. Laigle then rushes in and asks where Prouvaire is, everyone then realizing he's not in the Corinthe. The army then stop firing and one of the soldiers updates that the barricade at Saint-Merry was destroyed, and their platoon will be arriving shortly to engage in an all-out attack. Another soldier then asks the captain what they will do with a captive they had captured, revealed to be a blindfolded Prouvaire. On the other side of the barricade, Feuilly sees Prouvaire in front of a firing squad and announces that he was captured, leaving much of the students in shock. As the group look on at the scene in front of them, Enjolras devises a plan to trade Prouvaire for Javert, and Marius and Laigle head into the Corinthe to retrieve him. Suddenly, Prouvaire begins to recite a moving monologue, during which the Friends and Valjean look on in awe with tears welling up, and the army aim their guns. Enjolras desperately urges the army to stop, stating they too have a hostage, but his words go in vain, and as Prouvaire finishes his monologue, he is shot dead by the firing squad. Much of the Friends then decree to kill Javert as revenge, but Combeferre urges them against it, since they would be falling to the same level as the army. Valjean then asks to take Javert alone, to which Enjolras approves, and Valjean borrows one of the men's pistols. Valjean then orders everyone to fortify the Corinthe, and they comply, as Valjean leads Javert down a nearby alley. As they walk down the alley, Javert explains to Valjean that he knows the reason as to why Valjean came to the barricade--by killing Javert, he would gain freedom and continue with his evil ways. Valjean rebuffs and says that he is wrong, and Javert eggs him on to shoot him dead. Instead, Valjean takes out a knife, and much to Javert's surprise, cuts the ropes binding Javert, stating that he's been evading Javert in order to fulfill his promise to Fantine, and that he will not be on the run for long, and that when the time comes, he requests for Javert to arrest him. Valjean then reveals his alias as Fauchelevent, as well as his current address, and urges Javert to leave stating that Javert is free. Stunned, Javert orders for Valjean's intentions, to which Valjean replies that he has none. Angered, Javert calls Valjean a liar, and recalls Valjean's criminal past, to which Valjean admits all are true, but that he had turned over a new leaf, thanks to Bishop Myriel. Javert laughs at this and reveals his own past: he was born in a prison since his parents were criminals. Vowing not to commit a single criminal act, he lived alone until eventually becoming a policeman and arresting his parents after they escaped from prison and committed more horrid criminal acts. After this stunning backstory revelation, Valjean raises the pistol to Javert, and "off-screen", back on the Friends of the ABC-side of the barricade, everyone momentarily stops as they hear a single gunshot ring out. Back at the alley, it is revealed that rather than firing at Javert, Valjean fired his shot into the air, leaving Javert in complete shock. Valjean lowers the pistol, states that people can change, and reiterates that Javert is free, before turning around and walking back to the barricade. Javert, still in a state of denial and shock, gets down to his knees in disbelief, looking ahead as Valjean walks further away. At the barricade, Valjean returns the borrowed pistol, while Marius confirms to himself that Valjean has killed Javert. On the other side of the barricade, as the platoon from the barricade at Saint-Merry arrive, two soliders quietly discuss the bittersweet irony that they will be taking down students of their age. Back with the Friends of the ABC, the group take a break as the army prepare the final attack, and as Marius makes his way to the Corinthe, Courfeyac approaches him and admits it may have been a mistake to have Marius join the Friends of the ABC, since he finally met Ursule. Marius corrects him and states Cosette's actual name, revealing that she suffered much in her childhood due to poverty, thus he is sure she will understand his actions while with the Friends. Meanwhile, Enjolras sits in a lone spot away from the barricade, and is soon joined by Valjean. They discuss how the revolution was a failure, but their actions have not gone in vain--the efforts of the Friends will inspire others to take part in revolution in the future to change the country. Valjean ends the conversation by advising Enjolras and the Friends to escape should the chance come during the final attack. Back at the barricade, a second cannon arrives. As Enjolras hesitates as to his final words, Combeferre places a hand on his leader's shoulder and states that everyone here is pround to have fought by his side. Enjolras looks around to a smiling crowd of students, and Valjean at the back of the crowd. Smiling, Enjolras gives one last order: to advance together until the end, to which the Friends of the ABC cheer in a final battle cry. As the students begin to scale the barricade and fire their guns, the army fight back, both with guns as well as their cannons. Effortlessly, the barricade is destroyed, and gradually, members of the Friends of the ABC lay dead amongst the rubble. As Marius turns his back, he is shot in the shoulder. Valjean quickly takes notice and catches Marius, just as another cannon blast decimates the barricade. Meanwhile, more and more of the Friends are killed, either by cannon blasts or gunshots (Courfeyac in particular drops Mireille's pendant after falling from the roof of the Corinthe once killed). Eventually, once a hole is blasted in the Corinthe, Enjolras is just about to be shot dead when a wine bottle is smashed over the soldier's head killing him; the assailant is revealed to be Grantaire. Back outside the Corinthe, Valjean checks Marius's pulse and is releived to discover that he is just unconscious. Back on the second floor of the Corinthe, Enjolras and Grantaire struggle walking towards a counter when a group of soldiers catch up with the duo. As the two face the soldiers, Enjolras mentions to Grantaire how unlucky he is--if he had only slept longer, he wouldn't have been noticed. Grantaire replies by reiterating that he believes in Enjolras, and that their revolution will continue sometime in the future. The two smile as they are shot dead by the group of soldiers. Outside, the army continue to storm the area around the barricade as Valjean carefully carries the unconscious Marius away from the scene. Eventually he comes upon a storm drain in an alleyway, opens it, and looks down at the dark stairway to the sewers below. Trivia *Amongst the confirmed/recognizable members of the Friends of the ABC, the order of deaths are the following (slashes indicate simultaneous deaths): Laigle, Bahorel, Courfeyac, Feuilly/Joly/Combeferre, Grantaire/Enjolras *Although it was plain to see, there were indeed other adults present at the barricade besides Valjean, Hucheloup, the fruits/vegetable salesman, and the Friends of the ABC. After Prouvaire is shot dead, and revenge is proposed by killing Javert, Combeferre notes that doing so would only have them stoop to the same level as the army. One man present at the barricade angrly replies "You're naive, you student!" *Since the Anime is focused towards children, there is no bloodshed when the Friends of the ABC are killed. There are other instances however, where blood is shown, such as the death of Éponine, and Gavroche's shoulder wound after he is shot Quotes "Please remember... the times of happiness... I love flowers. I love the clouds and my friends. Above all, I love my companions! My companions - my precious compatriots! Now... Now I want to bare my heart! I am happy... to have met you all!"- Prouvaire final words before being executed by firing squad "I have kept escaping, despite my guilty verdict, in order to fulfill my promise to Fantine. A promise to closely protect her only precious daughter, Cosette, so that she can rest in peace. However, I won't have to be on the run for much longer. When that time comes, I want you to arrest me. I'm using the name Fauchelevent, and I am living in the Rue de l'Homme Armé, No. 7. Now, hurry and get out of here. You're free."- Valjean to Javert after cutting the ropes bound to Javert "Listen up, I was born in a prison! The reason?! Because my parents are criminals! Children of criminals are viewed as criminals. They are bullied. Even so, I swear I would not commit a criminal act. I wasn't adopted by anyone! I braced myself through the harshness! I worked hard day and night! In the end, I have become a policeman! I wanted to shame my parents so I did not pray for them! But they tricked the wardens and escaped from prison. And in order to fulfill their desires, the commited the most dire of criminal acts. Once again, Jean Valjean, I used these hands of mine to arrest them and throw them back into prison. I could not let them commit any more criminal acts! Therefore, I will not believe you. Once a criminal, always a criminal! People do not change!"- Javert revealing his past to Valjean as to why he will never believe Valjean's belief of turning over a new leaf "In the end, the citizens did not stand up. The revolution is a failure." "Yes... but what you have done has not gone to waste. The light of brotherhood you have lit in this barricade... must have left small cinders in the hearts of people who did not stand up today. Someday, these minute sparks of light will gather. When they gather to become a huge raging flame, a revolution will occur once again. When that time comes, this country will definitely change. Perhaps the history of humans advances under the brilliance of all these sparks of light, just like now. Leave behind the days of darkness. Go forth toward the bright future."- Enjolras and Valjean discussing the results of the Friends of the ABC's efforts at revolution "Let's advance together until the end!"- Enjolras's final words to the Friends of the ABC before their last battle Differences from the Novel *Both in the novel and Anime, Javert was born in a prison. In the Anime, however, he states that both of his parents were criminals who eventually escaped prison, only to be re-arrested by their son. In the novel, Javert's mother was a fortune-teller, his father was a convict serving on a galley, and there was no mention of them escaping prison and being re-arrested by Javert Category:Episodes